


流言蜚语

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [86]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Guti X Raul 无差主席吴和教练14，架空球队设定。因为14以前说过希望你吴做主席...俺来给他圆梦了（？）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	流言蜚语

一阵敲门声过后，Casillas走进了Raul的办公室。他步履匆匆，脸色不太好看，眉心皱出了一个川字。

Raul抬头看到他，习惯性的露出了笑容，刚想张嘴打招呼，便被摔在桌上的几份报纸打断了 。

“你看看他做的好事，”Casillas声音中带着明显的怒意：“你从哪找来这么好的教练的？”

Raul无辜地眨眨眼，说：“怎么了这是......”

“这是今天的报纸，你自己看吧。”

主席先生将第一份报纸拿起来，只扫了一眼，就觉得脑壳嗡嗡地疼了。那报纸非常给面子的把一整版都留给了他们的教练——

“球队三场不胜，原因在于教练流连夜店？”

底下的报道中称有人目击了Gutierrez教练带球员泡吧，连夜蹦迪，媒体猜测这是球员状态不佳的主要原因。

Raul一拍桌子，斩钉截铁地说：“这不可能！”

“开始我也觉得不可能，直到我听说你是在酒吧里认识他的。”

Raul挠了挠他打理整齐的头发，让一撮卷毛又不听话翘起来，辩解道：“那时他还是闲职嘛.....他做了我们球队的教练后，就跟我保证再也不会去了。我相信他。”

Casillas抱着胳膊说：“你相信他没用，我们得让球迷相信他。见鬼，到时候又要我和媒体周旋！”

作为球队的新闻发言人，Casillas的本职工作就是和媒体打交道，把话说的滴水不漏，让记者捞不着好处。但这次他不想再为Guti擦屁股了，Raul只好表示会让Guti亲自出面澄清的。

他把这份报纸放到一边，拿起第二份，看了十几秒，然后叹了一口气。

“这都什么事啊......只要球队一输球，各种绯闻就都传出来了？”

Raul完全不知道Guti是怎么和这名球员有矛盾的，反正报纸上是写着他俩在训练场上起了冲突，甚至还配了Guti训斥球员的照片。由此可以推出更衣室不和、将帅矛盾激化等一系列后续。

“当然，毕竟我们可是连输了三场。”

“可是之前Jose带的很好啊，成绩有点起伏很正常嘛.....”Raul硬着头皮为脾气暴躁的教练开脱，尽管他觉得和球员闹矛盾这事.....Guti确实能干的出来。

Casillas用怪异地眼神盯了他三秒，说道：“Raul，我现在相信第三份报纸上写的东西是真的了。”

“什么第三份报纸.....”

Raul盯着Casillas怪异的目光抽出最后一份报纸，映入眼帘的大照差点闪瞎了Raul的眼。

“啊这——”

那是他和Guti的合照。毫无疑问，是偷拍的。Guti的手搭在他的腰上，他的肩膀挨着Guti，两个人以一种过分亲密的姿态走在夜色中，背后是酒吧的招牌。

Raul顿时百口莫辩。

Raul知道这张照片没有任何PS，因为他记得那晚发生的事。或者说，隐约记得。他难得去酒吧看球，和一群马竞球迷在酒吧里嗨皮了一晚上。马竞每进一个球，他就和欢呼的人群喝一杯酒，最后已经不清楚旁边的金发男人到底是哪家球迷了。

可Guti清醒的很，一边在心里骂皇马不争气，一边和Raul搭讪。醉醺醺的男人攀着他的胳膊说自己是某某球队的主席，正为找新教练的事儿发愁呢。

Guti对主席先生有点印象，但电视上的他和酒吧里醉倒的他可不是一回事。他一个劲的叨叨教练的事，还拿星星眼望Guti，搞的Guti以为自己脸上就写着“闲赋在家的教练”呢。

所以他半推半就的答应了Raul，从酒吧里出来后，两个人就直奔宾馆——

然后Raul喊来了助手。

虽然后来Guti肠子都悔青了，但那一晚他俩什么事都没做。

除了签合同。

然而媒体是不会相信这种事的。他们偷拍到了照片，并在Guti麻烦缠身的时候放出来，以此证明他是靠着Raul上位的，俗称“吃软饭”，或者“走后门”。

Raul捂着额头，对Casillas说：“你先回去吧，我来跟他谈谈。”

Casillas点点头，走到门边，又停下脚步，回头问道：“所以你真的只是和他签合同？”

“什么？”

“酒后开房，孤男寡男，不发生点什么不可能吧？还是说‘签合同’其实是什么我不知道的代称吗.....”

Raul冲过去关上了门。

他坐在沙发上回忆了一会儿，确定那晚什么事都没有发生。为此，他还感觉有些小失望......

更失望的事，他俩至今都“什么也没发生”，相处模式仍然停留在主席和教练上，见面就是握手加贴面礼，聊天内容都是球队发展。除了官方活动，私下见面机会基本为零。

就这样还能被污蔑成走后门？

只能说是开后门的人有意，路过的人无心啊。

一刻钟后，Guti如约而至。他三十岁出头，年纪在教练届绝对算是小的了，不过脾气倒一点不小，只是面对Raul，他一直非常温和。

即使现在Raul尽力摆出了生气的模样。

他学着Casillas的样子，将报纸砸在Guti面前，板着脸说：“你解释一下。”

Guti一脸茫然，他忽然有种被老婆捉奸的错觉。脑子里闪过最近几天他做的事，没什么不对劲的啊？

在Raul复杂的目光里，他打开了第一份报纸。看了一会儿，才明白Raul为什么生气了：“这是胡说八道，我绝对没有带球员去蹦迪。”

“是吗？”

“如果你看到一张相关照片，我可以上交所有薪水，并且撕了我的教练证。”

话说到这个份上，Raul也不好再表示怀疑了，何况本来比起怀疑，他更多的还是失望。

“那就好，我相信你。不过Iker他最近比较忙....”Raul委婉的说，Guti耸耸肩膀：“没事，我在发布会上会和媒体说明的。”

说着他把这份报纸丢到一边，端起第二份。这次他不再淡定了：“这是什么啊？居然说我和球员关系不和？我明明在和他聊天好吗！”

“看起来你像在训斥他。”

“我没有！我.....”Guti咬着牙说道：“我们关系可好了。”

Guti说的是实话。

他听说Raul在操作这名球员转会的时候和他吃过饭，于是Guti追着人家问了一路。照片上他那副不爽表情，纯粹是因为被烦到不行，分分钟想把教练塞进礼物盒，挂上“我爱你”的纸条，打包送到Raul的办公室里。

Raul对Guti的小九九毫不知情，听他否认了两个绯闻，心情大好，脸上有了笑容，完全忘了最后那件麻烦事儿。

“媒体就喜欢这样，球队成绩稍有些不佳，就开始乱编了。你不要放在心上，把球队带好才是最重要的。”

“我知道了。这底下还有一份吗？”

笑容凝固了，Raul猛然跳起来：“不，那个不是——”

可他来不及了，Guti已经将那份印着他俩照片的报纸抽了出来，夸张的哦了一声。

“Wow，是花边新闻哎。我看看写了什么，”不顾Raul的阻拦，他大声念着：“球队教练与主席举止亲密，三连败未下课疑似另有隐情。”

他就这样当着Raul的面看着报纸，偶尔朗读一两句，没有任何尴尬和羞耻心。好像这事对他来说只是个玩笑，笑一笑就过去了

Raul先是崩溃，然后是放弃治疗。都说流言蜚语只会中伤别人，但到最后他又是深深的失望。

“这里写的怎么这么有模有样啊，这记者不会藏在我们的床板下吧？”

“那又怎么样，”Raul托着下巴，沮丧地说：“我们又没发生什么。”

金发的教练放下报纸，挑眉看了他一眼，凭直觉认为Raul话中有话，似乎还挺期待发生点什么。

“好吧，这个新闻我也会向媒体澄清的。”

他收好了三摞报纸，取走了留有照片的那一页，仔细的放进口袋里。Raul被他的举动迷惑到了：“你要怎么说？”

“唔，就跟他们说‘有谣言称我和Raul主席有一腿，我要澄清一下，这不是谣言。’？”

“？？？”

END


End file.
